


No, sweetie

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can't be real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, sweetie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenkong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/gifts).



Miranda is sitting, just sitting and staring and she can’t stop. Because this can’t be real, it just can’t be. There is no way that Stevie is standing in front of her, tears in her little friends eyes. Even Miranda’s mum and Tilly are here; even Mike and he’d been off in Scotland. 

“Miranda? Sweetie?” It doesn’t sound right, Stevie’s never called her sweetie before, it sounds wrong right now. 

“Queen kong-” Tilly takes a step forward, she’s going to say more, Miranda can tell, but it’s that little piece of normal that shocks her out of her frozen state, because this is real.

“No, this is a joke.” She stands up from behind the counter of the joke shop, stepping around it to place her hands on Stevie’s shoulders. “You’re all playing a really awful joke on me. Well jokes on you, I don’t believe you. Now where are you hiding him? Gary? You can come out now?”

“Miranda…” Penny sounds gentle, old and tired, no that’s not right, Penny will never be old. No…

“Please, it’s really not funny now. Gary?” Miranda can feel the panic rising in her chest. She pushes past Stevie, past Tilly, past Penny, Mike is in the doorway, blocking her path, her father is on the street. But there is one person missing, the one person she needs to see right now. “Gary?! Gary, Gary please come out! This isn’t funny anymore! GARY???!!!!” It’s not true, its not real, its not possible.

“I’m sorry, Miranda. He’s dead.”

“No! No, he can’t be! No, Gary! GARY! GARY! GARY!” There are so many hands touching her, so many hands reaching to hold her, but not the ones she wants. Miranda pushes them all away, forcing them to let her go. She runs, runs like she’s never done before. Gary’s restaurant sign reads closed, but the door in unlocked. Miranda runs through the door and out the back to the kitchen. She calls for him, over and over but he won’t reply. Miranda won’t think about why he doesn’t reply, she won’t let herself think that he can’t reply. Because that’s not possible. Not to Gary. Not when he was just going to the markets to pick up some fresh vegetables for a new dish. Not when she’d promised to taste test. Not when he was coming over tonight to cook for them both. No, no, it can’t happen. She doesn’t know how it happens but she finds herself on her knees, face in her hands. She can’t cry, not yet. She hasn’t accepted it yet. No… 

Gary’s chef jacket is on the bench beside her and she reaches up, dragging it down into her lap, pressing her face into it. Gary’s smell is still there, strong and pure. It’s like he only slipped it off minutes ago, like any minute he’ll come back and claim it from her. 

“Miranda…” Stevie’s voice, little more than a whisper, she sounds heart-broken and scared. There is a light touch on her shoulder and Miranda turns her head to look at her friend, chef jacket still pressed tightly to her chest.

“He’s not here…” Miranda whispers, desperate for it not to be true.

“No, sweetie…” A tear down Stevie’s cheek, it matches the one on Miranda’s.

“He’s not coming back…” She’s worrying her lip between her teeth.

“No, sweetie…” Stevie looks like she’s choking on the words.

“I never got to tell him I loved him…”

“No… Oh god, Miranda, I’m so sorry.” Stevie is on her knees, tears falling freely.

“I want him back…” Miranda’s chest tightens suddenly and she can’t stop the tears or the sobs that rack her body. She buries her head in Stevie’s shoulder and lets her heart die with the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Stephanie for this one... it was her idea to almost drown Miranda...


End file.
